Sly Cooper (Character)
|-|Thievius Raccoonus= |-|Band of Thieves= |-|Honor Among Thieves= |-|Thieves in Time= Summary Sly Cooper is a young male adult gentleman thief raccoon that is part of a long line of master thieves who specialize in robbing from legit criminals as opposed to innocent bystanders, thus making them vigilantes. Early in his life, he witnessed the savage murder of his father at the hands of a group known as the Fiendish Five, who then stole his family's Thievius Raccoonus, which holds many of the Cooper clan's major thief moves. He was forced into an orphanage, where he met his best friends, Bentley and Murray. Over his years in the orphanage, the three pull off multiple thieving tasks, and soon, Sly decides to carry on the Cooper legacy by making the modern day Cooper Clan. Sly is nimblest of the gang, so he is sent out the most on mission. He uses a hooked cane, a family heirloom, as a multi-purpose tool. Sly is cunning and extremely athletic, and can perform feats such as walking on wires, landing on small points, sliding on vines, and falling from great heights while sustaining less damage. He can also use disguises as an advantage to get across inaccessible areas. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Sly Cooper Origin: Sly Cooper Gender: Male Age: 18 (Thievius Raccoonus), 20 (Band of Thieves), 21 (Honor Among Thieves), Unknown in Thieves in Time. Possibly between 22-23 Classification: Gentleman Thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Master of using his cane, bow and arrows, and various gadgets), Invisibility, Electricity Manipulation (via charging his Cane with electricity, Cole's Amp, and 'fast getaway raccoon roll'), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke bombs), Sleep Inducement (Via the Music Box), BFR via Portal Creation, Limited Gravity Manipulation (He can alter his own gravity to levitate), Status Effect Inducement (He can cause confusion via the Insanity Strike or Insanity Bombs), Limited Duplication (He can throw out cardboard cutouts of himself that are convincing enough for people to mistake them for the real Sly), Invisibility (Can become invisible, but cannot attack while doing so), Time Manipulation (He can slow down, accelerate, and stop time via various techniques or the Thief Costume), Explosion Manipulation (He can turn his hat into a bomb that he can detonate at will), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and destroy ghosts, can run/slide on lasers and soundwave beams), Sealing (Trapped several ghosts in his binocucom by taking pictures of them), Gliding (via Paraglider), Attack Reflection and Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Energy Projection (While wearing the Samurai Costume) Attack Potency: Large Building level (With his cane, he can effortlessly smash apart large iron gears, and he could briefly stagger the Mutant Primate by catching it off guard, comparable to Murray who could throw Grizz so hard into a large wall of ice, he pulverized it) Speed: Subsonic (Able to dodge bullets and can almost outrun arrows. Can spin fast enough to create a small whirlwind. Outran and shielded Carmelita from an energy bullet) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and toss large thugs over his head) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can survive blasts from Carmelita's Shock Pistol, small explosions, and lightning bolts without much injury. Can trade blows with people just as strong as he is) Stamina: Superhuman (Can go through long and straining running sequences without tiring) Range: Extended melee range with his cane, tens of metres with the music box and insanity bombs, hundreds of metres with time manipulation and the binocucom Standard Equipment: His family cane, hat mines, binocucom (to communicate and for reconnaissance purposes), life-sized decoys of himself, paraglider (automatically reloads), smoke bombs, music boxes Intelligence: Master Thief and an expert at using the environment to his advantage Weaknesses: The Slow and Fast techniques affect him as well as his opponents (However his reactions remain the same), the Rage Bomb and Insanity Strike are only effective if he's fighting more than one person, his Stun technique only affects his opponents body (For example if his opponent shot a bullet and Sly used Stun, the opponent will be frozen in time but the bullet that was fired will be unaffected), his Silent Obliteration technique does not work unless performed as a sneak attack from behind, invisibility does not work if the enemy already saw him (though if they lose sight of him afterward it does) and he is unable to jump or attack and has his movement reduced to a slow walk while invisible, can't swim (However this is somewhat negated due to the Water Safety technique) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Sly charges his cane with energy before spinning around rapidly **'Level 1:' The most basic form of the attack, not much stronger than his regular cane swings **'Level 2:' A more charged up version of the technique, the energy surrounding the cane has more range tham before and does more damage than normal **'Level 3:' The strongest version of the attack, doing even more damage than the level 2 charge *'Jump Attack:' Sly charges his cane with electrical energy and uppercuts the opponent **'Level 1:' The most basic form of the attack, Sly charges his cane with a little electrical energy and shocking his opponent **'Level 2:' A more charged up version of the technique, Sly charges his cane with electrical energy before striking the opponent, pumping them with so much electricity they start violently twitching in the air before they explode **'Level 3:' The strongest version of the attack, doing even more damage than the level 2 charge *'Push Attack:' Sly charges his cane with energy before thrusting his cane into the opponent **'Level 1:' The most basic form of the attack, Sly sends his opponent flying several meters with a quick and powerful thrust attack **'Level 2:' A more charged up version of the technique, doing more damage than the level 1 charge **'Level 3:' The strongest version of the attack, doing even more damage than the level 2 charge *'Knockout Dive:' Sly twirls his cane while diving towards his opponent, hitting them with so much force it briefly leaves them unconscious *'Fast Attack Dive Move:' Similar to the Knockout Dive but done in the air, Sly twirls his cane and dives straight downwards onto his opponent, leaving small shockwaves when he lands *'Slow:' A technique that allows Sly to slow down time, while he is also affected by the techniques affects his reactions remain unchanged allowing him to dodge incoming attacks easier) *'Fast:' A technique that allows Sly to speed up time *'Stun:' Sly taps the ground with his cane, temporarily stopping time for his opponent *'Fast Getaway Racoon Roll:' Sly rolls around at speeds faster than he can run while surrounded by an electrical field *'Shadow Power:' A technique that Sly uses to become invisible *'Explosive Hat Technique:' Sly throws his hat and taps his cane to make the hat explode *'Decoy:' Sly tosses a realistic looking cardboard cutout of himself to trick his opponent *'Feral Pounce:' Sly launches himself forward at high speeds, allowing him to jump across gaps he normally can't get across *'Stealth Slide:' Sly slides across the ground at high speeds without making any noise *'Combat Dodge:' Sly quickly jumps sideways to avoid attacks and bullets *'Insanity Strike:' Sly strikes his opponent and makes them so confused they start attacking other people, including their own allies *'Voltage Attack:' Sly infuses his cane with electricity and shocks his opponent, killing most foes instantly *'Lightning Spin:' Sly performs the spin attack while his cane is infused with electricity *'Samurai Costume:' Sly dons samurai armour that makes him highly resistant to fire attacks, and he can use his shield to reflect fireballs *'Jailbird Costume:' Sly summons a massive ball and chain he can ride around on *'Sabertooth Costume:' Sly weats a sabertooth pelt which he can use to fool his opponents into thinking he's a dead animal, and he can leap massive distances *'Archer Costume:' Sly equips himself with a bow and gives him the ability to freely control his arrows movement in the air *'Thief Costume:' Slows down time much like the Slow technique, however the Thief Costume doesn't slow down Sly as well. *'Ninja Spire Jump:' This technique allows Sly to safely jump and stand on pointed objects such as swords and jagged rocks *'Rail Walk and Rail Slide:' This technique allows sly to run along thin objects such as ropes and vines without losing his balance, and if used on a slippery surface he instead slides along it instead of running **'Laser Slide:' A variation of the Rail Slide technique that he learned in the Cooper vault. It allows him to slide along laser beams as if they have a physical form without harming himself. He can still be harmed by the lasers however if he fails to properly perform the move or reaches the end of a slide and falls into the laser beam instead of jumping off. In the fourth game, he demonstrates a similar ability in his fight against Ms. Decibel to use the Rail Walk to run along soundwave beams *'Defy Gravity:' This technique allows sly to briefly ignore gravity to avoid falling down pits or cliffs *'Water Safety:' Prevents Sly from drowning by allowing him to jump back to land before he sinks *'Silent Obliteration:' Sly runs around his opponent creating a portal that drags them to an unknown location Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Bow Users Category:BFR Users Category:Cane Users Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Orphans Category:Pilots Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Sealing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sly Cooper Category:Smoke Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Thieves Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Hook Users Category:Music Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Armor Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sucker Punch Productions